


Simple Goodbye

by uritaeyeon



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Drama, F/M, a bit hurt/comfort, high school story, spoiler for episode 24
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: “Ni tai du le.”—“... setelah mencuri ciumanku waktu itu, kau sekarang pergi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Boboiboy adalah hasil karya Animonsta Studio. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AT, OOC, typo(s).

Ying berjalan di belakang, entah mengapa merasa enggan untuk berada di samping pemuda berambut keunguan yang kini malah terasa mengabaikannya. Gadis yang hari ini mengurai rambutnya itu tak memasang ekspresi apapun, toh perasaannya yang memburuk juga sudah memberitahunya dari tadi.

Hatinya mendadak berat tanpa sebab. Sedikit banyak dia tahu siapa penyebabnya, tapi dia tak tahu kenapa orang itu bisa membuatnya merasa seperti ini.

Netra indahnya melirik jam tangan kuning yang melingkar di tangannya. Sudah hampir satu jam sejak mereka pulang sekolah dan malah berkeliling tidak jelas. Kakinya yang dibalut sepatu tali memang hanya berjalan mengikuti pemuda di hadapannya; yang entah ingin membawanya ke mana.

“Sudah hampir sampai?” tanya Ying untuk keempat kalinya dalam satu jam ini.

Fang, pemuda yang sesekali dia lirik itu, hanya menjawab seadanya, “Sebentar lagi.”

Kaki yang berbalut rok seragam selutut itu berhenti melangkah lelah. Mulutnya terkunci dan dia tak berniat berbicara atau sekadar memberi tahu orang di depannya kalau dia tak lagi mengikuti tapak langkah sang pemuda.

Sampai ketika lima meter jarak memisahkan mereka, Fang baru membalik badannya. “Lelah?”

“Kau pikir?” balasnya dingin.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Dia melangkah menghampiri gadis itu dan hendak mengelus rambut hitam nan halus itu kalau saja Ying tidak menjauhkan kepalanya.

“Cepat katakan apa maumu. Kenapa repot-repot mengajakku pergi? Kau tidak tahu tugas dari Pak Hilmi itu sulit untuk dikerjakan?” Ying bahkan tak mengadu netranya dengan netra sang pemuda itu. Dia lebih tertarik memandangi kumpulan awan tebal yang mulai berbias oranye.

Tangan yang tergantung di udara itu diturunkan canggung. “Kita mendapat tugas yang sama. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan—”

“Aku hanya ingin mendengar jawaban atas pertanyaanku,” potong sang gadis.

“... aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Tidak suka?”

“Apa itu bentuk rasa kasihanmu karena kemarin kau baru saja menolakku?” Sorot mata sang gadis menajam. Rahangnya mengeras karena teringat kejadian kemarin dan tingkah laku Fang hari ini. Kalau mau jujur, harga dirinya terasa diinjak-injak.

“Apa kau justru membenciku karena aku menolakmu? Kenapa kau hari ini begitu dingin?” Fang mendengus kasar. Dia melangkah mendekat dan menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam.

“’Dingin’? Kau pikir aku tidak sakit hati? Oh, ternyata selain pintar akting kau juga pintar memainkan perasaan perempuan? Apa arti sikapmu selama ini padaku sehingga membuatku salah paham?” Hampir naik satu oktaf suara gadis Cina itu. Dadanya bergemuruh dan dia bahkan siap berteriak kapan saja. Emosinya sudah terlanjur menumpuk dan Fang sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa kemarin Ying harus menahan rasa malunya mati-matian demi menyatakan perasaannya.

“Karena tampaknya kau sendiri tidak ingin berlama-lama, biar kusampaikan saja maksudku,” helaan napas berat terdengar dan pemuda itu tampak memandangi bentangan biru di atas sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis itu, “... waktuku akan segera berakhir. Kapten Kaizo akan menarikku dari bumi. Dan sebagai prajurit yang baik, aku harus mematuhi perintahnya.”

Ying merasa suara detik jarum jam berdentang keras tepat di sebelah telinganya; membuat seluruh dunia berhenti sesaat dan perkataan Fang terdengar kembali di benaknya.

Dirinya meloloskan lirihan kecil, “... apa?”

“Kau dengar apa yang kukatakan—”— _plak!_

“Aku tidak tahu, ada laki-laki yang sebrengsek dirimu,” sekuat tenaga Ying menahan emosinya, sebisa mungkin dia menahan air mata yang tahu-tahu sudah siap turun dari ekor matanya.

Fang sendiri hanya bergeming. Rasa sakit akibat tamparan itu lebih menggoreskan luka di hatinya. Giginya bergeletuk pelan dan gejolak di dadanya membuat hatinya sesak tiba-tiba.

Memangnya ....

“... memangnya siapa yang menginginkan ini?” timpalnya dengan suara rendah. “Apa kau pikir aku suka? Meski aku mematuhi perintahnya, bukan berarti aku benar-benar rela untuk mengiyakan apapun yang dia suruh padaku.”

“Kupikir aku tidak perlu mendengar lebih lanjut lagi. Kau menolakku karena kau akan kembali ke tempatmu, kan? Oke, masalah selesai. Aku tidak akan salah paham lagi. _Bye_ ,” gadis itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan sang pemuda yang kini tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika suara yang sudah biasa dia dengar sejak sekolah dasar itu kembali menghampiri indera pendengarannya.

“Aku bisa apa, ketika aku sadar aku menyukaimu tapi tak bisa tetap berada di bumi selamanya?”

Genggaman tangan Ying pada ransel di punggungnya mengeras.

“Kau hanya bisa melambatkan waktu dan membalikkan waktu. Apa kau bisa membuat waktu berhenti? Kalau kau bisa, lakukan sekarang. Aku tidak mau kembali, aku hanya ingin di sini; bersamamu dan yang lain.”

Ying terus menyugestikan dirinya untuk tak berbalik. Itu tak berguna ... _itu tak berguna._

“Aku sangat senang saat kemarin kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Setidaknya aku tahu bahwa perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan hari ini, mungkin hari terakhir aku bisa melihatmu. Jadi aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersamamu. Aku tidak ingin menyesal.”

Tubuh gadis itu berbalik setengah. Sorot matanya masih tajam seperti tadi; dan cukup untuk membungkam mulut pemuda yang kini masih setia menatapnya.

Mulutnya terbuka pelan, berniat membalas perkataan sang pemuda.

“ _Ni tai du le_.”

Kedua netra di balik lensa berbingkai ungu itu melebar. Dia ingin berkata-kata namun tak ada satu pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat saat dia mendengar ucapan Ying selanjutnya.

“Kau jahat, Fang. Setelah mencuri ciumanku waktu itu, kau sekarang pergi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.”

Ying menghela napas singkat. Senyum tipis tanpa makna tersirat halus. “Terima kasih, _setidaknya_ aku _juga_ tahu bahwa kau _juga_ menyukaiku. Selamat tinggal, semoga hidupmu di sana menyenangkan.”

Dan dia berbalik kemudian melanjutkan jalannya—tanpa tahu bahwa pemuda yang kini hanya berdiri terpaku itu ingin sekali menarik lengannya dan membuatnya hangat di dalam sebuah dekapan.

Namun pemuda itu juga tidak tahu, kalau gadis yang kini menunjukkan punggungnya itu sedang berusaha menahan tangisannya mati-matian.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Ni tai du le = you’re so mean.
> 
> Aaaa akhirnya balik ke fandom ini huhu. Udah lama banget pengen balik setelah kabur dari yang ono. Geregetan pengen nulis FaYi setelah momen Ying marahin Fang pake bahasa Cina di BBBTM xD
> 
> Dan yah ... ini salah satu hadiah comeback hehe.
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
